The present invention relates generally to power electronic systems and to thermoelectric heat transfer equipment and more particularly to both cold and heat sink apparatus wherein a cold sink device absorbs heat from a fluid or a solid object to be cooled and a heat sink device receives heat from a source and expels it to ambient fluid conditions.